Tomoko Kimi
'''Character First Name''' Tomoko {Child of wisdom} '''Character Last Name''' Kimi {She who is without equal} '''IMVU Username''' howudoingkisskiss '''Nickname''' Mo~Mo '''Age''' 68 (looks 24) '''Date of Birth''' 04/26 '''Gender''' Female '''Ethnicity''' N/A '''Height''' 5'6 '''Weight''' 126 '''Occupation''' Wolf pack member '''Scars/Tattoos''' I have black tatoo's all over my body which change color depending on the mood and or condition I am in. It runs within my family as a independent special traint that we have '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behaviour''' Personality wise I am quite interesting. I am somewhat nice once you get to know me but for our first meeting I may seem cold. I am cold towards new people so they dont think that i'm an easy person willing to break at anytime. I say things that most people wouldnt really consider thats how I got my name "Tomoko" It basically means wise to things mostly un-seen. I am good with bad moments and such but not a big fan. Im sorta shy. Once in battle my whole mind-set is changed into sorta being independent, but only due to having to learn how to-be by myself protecting who and or what I love. Once I see the red color of blood I go insane, willing to cut at everything until i'm left standing alone covered in their blood. I'm not lazy but I chose not to do a bunch of things unless I have too. Dont get the wrong idea. Im confusing. Sorta boring. INSANE. Wise. Independent. But I'm Caring. '''Clan''' The Polemistí̱s clan Rank Kappa '''Weapon of choice''' Single Kusari's {Just a chain's} and double Kusari's { Chains with blades a blade at the end of it } Hand to hand combat '''Background Information''' My past...My past huh....rather not talk about it...but i'll tell you. I've only knew my parent when I was a child and I finally started walking. I dont know much about them since I was little then. But I do know that they were kind and strong, but the rest...I forgot mostly about them. I was basically abandoned thats what I thought. {BEFORE} We lived in a not-so-nice area I dont remeber the name but it started with a N or M....ehh I dont know anymore. We were poor you could say but we survived with what we had but my parents always tried to get better things for me. I was happy, no we were happy but even as a child, I felt like there was something missing. Something they were no telling me, Like why I had tattoo's or why I had to-go-to sleep earlier then others but mostly why I was never told about full moons...but one day revealed it all. Our house envaded in the middle of night...most importantly on a full moon. I saw my monster side...well thats what I thought. I dont remeber much but I was knocked out abit after by someone who looked like my father...maybe it was him...?! I woke up. Alone. Cold. Not knowing what happened but I knew my parents abandond me. So many thoughts ran threw my head, thinking of ending my life since my mother and father never liked my hidden apperence, it was obvious since they left me alone. I cried and cried as a man that looked wealthy said my name. "Tomoko..." That one word...my name...saved my life. I passed out. But i woke up in a place that looked like a castle. The man approched me once more this time I tried to run but he was faster than he looked. He caught me and told be his name was Edward and thats all I could know. He claimed to know my parents and thats when all my attention was towards him. He told me that they didnt abandon me. He said they were killed by a secret group but my father managed to get away with me and leave my somewhere safe. He said they were friends but thats all. A girl older then me entered giving me elegant clothes and telling me "welcome to the family" I looked away for a moment but i thanked her. She held my hand and gave my a book that was about my family. I read it and understood I wasnt a monster. I was simply one of humans folk tales. Basically special.I stayed with the man and his daughter taught me healing melody's and certain plants good for things. Then he taught me hand to hand combat but I grew better than him over time and started praticing myself, also buying a weapon that could be an extention to my abilitys to protect them if anything. I finally surpassed both of them at the age of 150. They were so proud but their faces looked relived. That same night similar people broke into my home again but this time I ran without thinking. The last thing I saw was their smiling faces and them mouthing "Go". I lived by myself in hiding trying my best to blend in but thats all I wish to talk about. Anymore and It'll be my life story. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Beta or Alpha to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' (Your[[Character Application]]can be approved by the Alpha or Beta's.) '''Approved by: Cleopatra Adolfo'''